Sibling Rivalry
by Melyn Tenshi
Summary: Some people look too deeply into anime. That's what I did. A what-if story involving the cast of Fushigi Yugi and Slayers. What happens when Tasuki's sister comes to mooch?
1. Tasuki's fear

Aren't dreams nice. That's how this idea came to me. I dreamed Lina Inverse, from Slayers, and Tasuki from Fushigi Yugi were brother and sister. Now my dream was kookier than this story (being that my dream was a musical and also had Seth Green in it...) but the idea nagged at my mind.

I got to thinking about them. Tasuki is terrified of his sisters. Now Lina and Luna Inverse would scare anyone into hating the entire female population. Lina only mentions (this is according to the TV show) she has a sister. She doesn't say anything about the rest of her family, I could be wrong so if I am please just bare with me. Now Lina is a known "bandit killer" If you don't know that, have you never seen the series or what?! Ok, back on track, Tasuki became a bandit, again, we all know this. Now, don't you think that maybe Tasuki was so traumatized by his sister Lina the bandit killer that he found that the only way to rebel against her was to become a bandit? (See! My psychology class did pay off!) The only thing I can say is, Freud would have a field day with this family.

Another family issue both hold is the fact their families were both dead broke. (I don't really know if Tasuki's family was broke. I am just assuming) 

Next I looked at them physically (mmm...Tasuki's body...*drool*) *Ahem* Both Lina and Tasuki have flame red hair. Both have fangs. Both like fire...a lot. Both have attitudes and both need anger management. Both beat on companions (Ie, Tamahome and uh...every Slayers person that messes with Lina...)

Well, with that out of the way, please R&R!!

*****

A loud shriek of terror ripped threw the halls of the Konan palace. Everyone in the large structure stood in shock as Hotohori, Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko and Miaka ran threw the maze like structure, quickly finding the source of the screams. The unsettling sound seemed to began in the room of the Wing senchi of Suzaku.

"Tasuki?!" Miaka burst open the bandit's large double door and ran inside. The pale yellow room was a mess, cloths were scattered everywhere, as was a purse full of coins. Amazingly Tasuki was nowhere to be seen, thou the screams most likely _did _start in this room. 

This had been the wing of the palace where the shrieks started. Tasuki had requested a room far _far_ away from the rest of palace life. He was kind of paranoid of someone stealing his belongings, the other senchi guessed his paranoia started when he became a bandit. Chichiri, on the other hand, believed the paranoia was due to Tamahome's money issues and Tasuki didn't want to find his stuff out in the market place. 

"Tasuki?" Nuriko scratched his head, "Where is he?"

"N...Nuriko..?" Tasuki said from somewhere in his room. "Is...is it...jus' you?"

"Miaka, Tamahome, Hotohori-sama and Chichiri are with me." The lavender haired bishonen looked around the room once more for the bandit, a little confused by the fearful tone of voice Tasuki was using.

"Thank Suzaku." Tasuki sighed in relief and crawled out from under the bed. He was very pale and shaking , a sight rarely seen coming from the red haired man. "I thought it was someone else!" He laughed nervously.

"Like who?" Hotohori knew it was bad. If anything scared Tasuki to the point of quivering in fear under his bed, it had to possess great power. Something Konan couldn't deal with in this moment in time. Not with a war going on.

"Nothin' really, jus' a person I knew."

Nuriko snorted. "Liar."

"I said it was nothin' important!" Tasuki belted. His hands balled into fists and the rest of the Suzaku Senshi heard paper crumple in his grasp.

"No one, eh?" Tamahome sleeked over to his rival, "Than what's the paper? A letter, perhaps?" 

Tasuki flushed in anger and shoved the paper into his pocket. "I said it was nothin'." He growled and left the room. 

"Now that was weird."

Chichiri sighed and left the room. In back of him he heard coins rustling.

"TAMAHOME!" Nuriko screeched "Put Tasuki's money BACK!"

The monk chuckled and continued on. "Tasuki!" He rounded a corner. "Hey Tasuki, Wait up, no da!"

Tasuki whipped around and faced his friend "Look! I said nothin's wrong! Lay off!" He hissed.

The older man frowned and crossed his arms. "Absolutely nothing, no da?"

"Absolutely nothin...no da"

"Than why are you angry, no da?"

"Cause I can! That's why!" 

"Tasuki..." The monk used his most dangerous warning voice. It usually worked on the bandit for some strange unknown reason we're not getting into right now.

Tasuki groaned in defeat. There was no way to get around this. Chichiri was persistent and wouldn't give up until he had every dirty little detail. "I got a letter from my sister. She's commin' here."

Chichiri smiled brightly. "Here? That's great, no da!"

"Not when yer sister is a deranged psychopath! She's jus commin here ta mooch offa me!"

"You can't be certain that's what she's planning. She could just miss you."

"Yah, sure. We miss each other as much as someone would miss a disease. A slow fatal disease that forces ya ta cough up blood an' ta go blind an' ta shrivel into a ball of puss!"

Chichiri made a face. "Come on, everyone has sibling rivalry! I bet Tamahome had arguments with his younger brother, no da."

"My sister is an enemy ta all thing that live!" Tasuki threw his arms into the air for emphasis.

"Oh come on--" Chichiri was cut short by a loud rumbling that shook the floors. This was followed by a very loud explosion.

"What in the world?" Chichiri braced himself on a wall as the rumblings turned into the ground violently shaking.

"It's her!" Tasuki bolted down the hall, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

^.^.^.^.^.^ 

"Fireball!" The red headed sorceress screamed and destroyed another section of the beautiful wall. He was not getting away, oh no. He owed her a ton of money and now he had to pay. She walked threw the inferno she created, her ruby eyes ablaze. He ran out on her once. Now that she found him he would not get away.

*******

Ok, that's the end of chapter 1. I'm sorry this is confusing right now. I promise it will get better. Please review. I don't know if you people really enjoy it or not if you don't review. 

Disclaimer: Although it would please me to no end to own either one of these lovely shows/manga/stories I don't. I am sorry to disappoint everyone who believed that Yu Watase or Hajime Kanzaka (the person that created Slayers) wrote this or, better yet, joined up to write this and then post it over the internet instead of selling it for oodles of money. I am sorry, you are mistaken. I am Melyn Tenshi. A seventeen year old otaku.


	2. The Slayers Enter

I am happy to hear people like this! I love both Slayers and Fushigi Yugi and I hope to get some of the characters to meet. I know this will get really weird and I bet you think that too. 

I got a review asking me if I knew what 'otaku' meant. The answer is yes, of course I know what otaku means. I had to do a report last year on anime (so I guess I really can call myself a super fan). In all the books I read they said that those anime fans that basically live anime are called 'otaku'. ^.^ The exact definition I got was, "A Japanese derogatory form of 'you' which also has the meaning of, no-life geek who spends all of her time building Gundam models. But in certain circles it's meaning has evolved into a less pejorative term, namely, 'huge anime fan who is respected _because_ the spend all their time building Gundam models.' (If you were wondering my teacher had to go out and study just to see if my information was credible then proceeded to give me an 'A'. I am an anime expert. *gets big headed*) 

Read and Review! 

******

Chapter 2: The Slayers Enter

******

"Miss. Lina!" Amelia was appalled by the actions the fiery sorceress was taking. She complained the entire three week journey to Konan. She didn't have to come (in all truth Amelia didn't want her around) but she complained on how boring everything was around them.

Amelia had studied this land for Quite some time. Little was known about these people. This was mainly due to the barrier around the area they knew. When that fell after Guav was defeated, that is when Seyruun learned about this land to the east of them. Even after learning about this place there was still nothing known about their culture and politics. 

Amelia was told by her father, Prince Philionel, that she would be the one to go and discuss peace treaties with the Emperor (they did learn a little about the politics). Amelia was more than happy to go. She was growing restless in the palace and was in desperate need of a new adventure.

That was until her father demanded she go with a protector. He still remembered the last peace treaty she went on in the kingdom of Zoana. The next thing any of them knew, Amelia was a hostage and these people wanted war. Luckily Lina Inverse was there along with the rest of the "Slayers" gang, as they had come to be known as.

Amelia's first choice of protector was Zelgadis Greywords, of course. But Phil wanted more than just one person protecting his daughter, so he hunted down Gourry Gabriev and asked the blockhead swordsman to protect Amelia.

Gourry politely declined at first, stating Lina would not like it if he just ran off without her, even if it was to help out Amelia. Then Lina heard about the job offer and demanded to know exactly how much they would be paid. It was typical Lina and it didn't faze anybody even the slightest. 

At first Amelia was glad everyone was back together. She even convinced Fillia to close her shop and come with them. The dragon maiden did that and took her three year old son, Val, with. Shortly after Fillia joined Xellos also showed up the reason why is still unknown.

About three days into the journey Lina began to bicker and that's when Amelia realized Lina's temper might just destroy all chances of peace between the two countries. 

The fear became a reality when they arrived at the Konan Palace and Lina let loose a fire ball and destroyed the only protection the palace had from intruders. Amelia hoped she could even get to see the Emperor now and try to explain Lina's actions. The problem was, Amelia didn't understand Lina's actions so how could she even begin to apologize?

*****

Lina growled and ran threw the mess she created. She sent her brother a fair warning letter. It was his fault he didn't warn everyone else.

Her brother was a joke. The guy didn't even want to learn how to cast spells. Nope, he would rather take all the money she and her sister owned and run to some distant country. Sure he had this whole 'destiny' thing he always talked about, but that was no excuse to leave her alone with their oldest sister.

She still felt the pains Luna inflicted on her for the disappearance of the money, but the pains that would never heal were the ones Luna gave when she found out who was selling pictures of her to the local boys. Lina tried to explain he was the one who took the pictures of her in the bath, but Luna didn't listen.

That boy would pay a hundred fold, she swore it. 

"Tasuki!!!!" Lina roared and kicked open the front door. No one stood in the hall. She probably scared all the senators and whoever else lived in the palace to all corners of the palace. 

"Miss Lina!" Amelia ran up to the fiery sorceress. The princess scowled. "What do you think you are doing! This could cause a massive war!"

Lina looked behind her and saw the entire gate burning. The massive structure that was built for keeping things out fell to the ground and was soon nothing more than a pile of ashes. "Oops." Lina laughed nervously. "I think I was a little hasty."

Amelia felt her eye begin to twitch. "I demand you to apologize to the emperor!" She yelled. 

Lina nodded. She had never seen the younger girl this mad before. Lina grabbed Amelia's arm and pulled her inside. "I'll apologize after I find my brother."

"Miss. Lina!" Amelia wailed as she lost sight of everyone else. The two girls rounded numerous corners and Amelia knew they would never be able to find the rest of the group in this maze.

*****

Zelgadis sighed. This was just great. Five minutes in a new country and Lina already made the entire population tremble with her power. He was sure her reputation of 'Enemy to all things that live' existed here, but now the thing that give small children nightmares now had a face.

All red heads with a destructive attitude would be officially banned for all time from this country.

The chimera stepped threw the front door and looked around. It seemed Lina wasn't mad enough to destroy the actual palace, just the gate.

He sighed again. He couldn't think about Lina right now. He had to find out about this 'Suzaku.' Maybe that held his cure.

*****

Fillia smiled as she watched little Val playing in the koi pond. "Mommy! It's a fishy!" The small dragon smiled brilliantly.

"Yes it is Val!" Fillia watched as the two-year-old splashed the water.

"The fishy tastes good with butter and salt!" Xellos popped up next to Val. "Do you want to try it?" The mysterious priest smiled. "How about it Val?"

Val was about to answer when Fillia scooped the child into her protective arms. "No! He doesn't want to eat the pet fish, Namagomi." Fillia stormed off.

"Mommy!" Val protested. He looked behind his shoulder and laughed as Xellos made faces at Fillia then disappeared. "Mommy? Why does Xellos-daddy make you mad?"

Fillia shuttered as she heard her son refer to the mazoku as 'daddy. "Val, he's not your father."

"But Xellos-daddy told me he was!" Val pouted. "Why can't he be my daddy?"

Fillia now wished she could bang her head against a wall. Better yet, she wished she could boil that Namagomi in a vat of molten hot lava and then strap him to a chair and force him to watch Disney movies. "He's never going to be your father. Xellos is a bad influence on you and he is just a bad person."

Val pouted even more. He knew he was fighting a loosing battle. He would just ask Xellos-daddy later.

*****

'Ooh' Gourry thought as she entered the palace. 'Everything is so shiny!' He touched a silk tapestry. "Where is Lina?" He looked around and realized everyone else was now lost. Gourry sighed and continued to walk around the halls.

A smell caught his attention as he passed a room. "FOOD!" Gourry ran into the kitchen and began to stuff his face. He hoped no one would mind. He was just so hungry. Lina ate the last of his breakfast that morning and they didn't stop for lunch.

"I wonder what this place is." Gourry pondered out loud. "It looks so different from where we're from. I hope the people are friendly..."

*****

^.^; I am so bad at ending chapters. Sorry. Things are a little clearer now, but it will get clearer in chapter three. I must warn you, I don't know where this is going and it might be a while for me to actually get a plot so...

I'll think hard and I might get one soon. Thanks for reading! Review please!

Disclaimer: *sigh* I hate repeating myself. Please just look at any other story I have written for your answer. 


	3. First Meetings

Hello and welcome to chapter three! I still don't have a plot. But who really cares! I know you all read this far just to see Tasuki get beat down by his sister. ^.^ I am evil and I an damn proud of it.

Now I don't know if any of you good readers know this, but I was in the local video dealership today and a pretty black DVD case caught my eye. After that I realized it was, in fact, Fushigi Yugi. Now I have seen the other two DVD sets for Fushigi Yugi, The first half of the series has a red bird and the second half has a blue dragon (I think that is what it was...). Well, lets just say I was confused by this black container that was much smaller than the other two boxes and I asked the nice lady behind the counter if I could see it. I looked it over and I felt my eyes well up with tears. I had found the one thing I wanted to see once I finished Fushigi Yugi. 

It was both, count them, BOTH OVA's!!!!! Now it was far too expensive for a broke fangirl to buy. (It was like, $75.00) Trust me I will turn on the girlish charm and persuade my loving daddy to buy it for me. But I want all of you to know what I found and...*watches as all the readers sign off and run to the video store* Um...ah...well here's chapter three for everyone with patience or are as broke as I am...

******

******

"Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko burst into the throne room and ran up to the emperor. "There are intruders! They just--"

Nuriko was cut off when the doors to the throne room were kicked in by a short redheaded woman. Behind her she dragged another woman who wore a beautiful pink dress unlike anything both Nuriko and Hotohori had ever seen.

"There!" The one with the attitude practically threw the younger one. "This is the throne room! The king or emperor or duke or whatever runs this hell-hole will be here shortly!" With that she turned and stormed out, leaving the other girl to stare in shock at the ruler of the country.

"Uh..." The girl gulped and looked dumbfounded. "I...I am sorry about her." She blushed. "I-"

Who are you?" Hotohori stood from his throne and walked toward her.

"Ah..."

*****

"Yare Yare, Fillia-chan." Xellos wiggled his finger at the dragon. "You're always so mad." He poked her nose and smiled wickedly.

"I'm only mad when you're here!" Fillia barked. Her tail shot out behind her. If she wasn't holding little Val, she knew that baka mazoku would be eating Mace-Sama.

"Fillia-Mama!" Val struggled against his mothers hold. "Mommy! I wanna walk! I can walk!"

"Yeah, Fillia-mama!" Xellos pouted. "Let Valguav walk. He is a big boy and your just a bad mother."

"Xellos..." Fillia snapped. She put Val on the ground then wound her fingers tightly around Xellos' neck. She throttled the poor mazoku even after he turned blue. "I will KILL YOU!!!" She screeched. 

Xellos broke out of her hold. "Aww, you just love me and are hiding it!" Xellos flicked her cheek. "Well too bad! You can't have me! I already gave my soul away."

Fillia turned red in anger and pulled out her mace and smacked Xellos upside the head with it. At that Xellos grew mad and taunted her even more.

Val watched his mother and father-figure duke it out. The baby Ryuzoku shrugged and walked away. They always fought and it was not any fun to watch anymore.

He turned a corner and saw the tapestries hanging off the walls. "Pretty!" He mewed and touched the red silk. "It's soft too!" He laughed and let the material brush over his face. "But why do these people hang their carpets on the wall? If they don't want dirty shoes on them, they should just have people take their shoes off at the front door."

"Row?"

Val turned and looked down. A small kitten sat at his feet. He laughed and sat on the ground and began to pet the kitty. "You're as soft as the carpet!" 

The kitty purred and rubbed herself against his arm. She mewed every few seconds then nipped playfully at his fingertips.

"Tama-neko?" A tall man rounded the corner and spotted Val and the kitty. He was much taller than the toddler, but he had a nice face.

"Hello!" Val smiled up at the man. He was a little disappointed when the kitty ran away from him and up the mans arm. The small kitty settled herself on his shoulder and mewed again.

"Hello." The man smiled and sat next to Val. "What's you name, little boy?"

"I'm not suppose ta talk to strangers." Val pouted. 

The man smiled as he heard that. "Did you mommy teach you that?"

"Yep!" Val smiled. "My mommy knows everything! And if she don't know it Xellos-daddy does!"

The man laughed. "Your parents sound very smart. "Where are they now?" The man looked down both sides of the hallway and saw no one.

Val shrugged. "They were fighting again, so I left."

The man sighed and shook his head. "That's too bad they were fighting." He smiled. "My name is Mitsukake and this," He motioned to the cat on his shoulder. "This is Tama-neko." 

"I'm Valguav, but my mommy doesn't like the last part of my name and only calls me Val."

"I thought you weren't suppose to talk to strangers."

"But you're not a stranger anymore."

******

Zel sighed. He was now lost in the maze-palace. Not only was he lost, he found out the big dumb bird these people worship grants wishes to only it's priestess. He also found out the priestess was this idiot girl from another world and she already thought up her damn wishes.

'Saving a country, Ha!' Zel thought as he rounded another corner. 'The other wishes are probably things like cloths and food.'

"Hold it!" A man from behind him yelled. Zel noticed the voice sounded remarkably like his own. "You! The intruder! Stop!"

Zel sighed and turned. The man standing behind him wore traditional red Chinese clothing. He had long dark teal hair that was pulled back with a red ribbon. The young man that stopped him reeled back in shock and gasped.

'Damn it!' Zel mentally swore. He really hated his physical from.

******

Amelia gulped. She stood in a room with a young man and a young woman. Both were eyeing her and making the princess very uncomfortable.

"I...ah..." She couldn't turn her eyes away from the young man in front of her. His brown hair was pulled back and, aside from a few strands, out of his gorgeous features. Amelia had to watch herself. If she didn't, she knew she would drool all over herself.

The traditional red royal garb he wore did resemble a dress, but damn it looked good on him.

The woman with him wore a bright blue kimono that brought out her lavender eyes. Her long violet hair was put into an elaborate design on the top of her head. She was very striking. Amelia guessed this was the this man's wife. If she wasn't she should be.

"Ah...Sorry about Miss. Lina." Great starter. 

The man not much older than herself gave her a look. "Your friend is destroying my palace."

Yeesh, boy was this guy ever stuck up. Calling this 'his' palace. He was all of eighteen. He couldn't run a country. He was far too young. The crown prince perhaps, but Amelia could see from the start off that he was a spoiled brat.

Oh well, she didn't want to know what would happen to her if she did anything else to piss this guy off. Why not let him call it his palace and his country. It couldn't hurt.

"I can not control Miss. Lina. Though it would be helpful if I could."

"Who are you?"

"I am Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune." She curtsied. "I am here to speak to the emperor."

"Peace treaties between out two countries," He did not look happy. "Am I right?"

"Yes." Oh the irony. She swore she would kill Lina for this. She would strap that redhead to the wall and--

"You talk of peace treaties, but you destroy my palace. Tell me why we should negotiate...Better yet, tell me why I shouldn't lock you up." 

Oh crap. "Well, Miss. Lina is not from my country. In fact I don't even remember where she is from. My father hired her to protect me from danger."

"I don't think anyone in the right state of mind would mess with that girl."

"Miss. Lina has gotten a bad reputation for her attitude. Most of what they say is true. She is destructive, but she is loyal."

The prince laughed. "I know what you mean." He moved closer to Amelia. "I have studied all I could on your country, as you probably did mine. I found a liking to some of your customs. Like this one." He took Amelia's hand in his and lightly kissed the back of her hand.

Amelia blushed. Smooth, real smooth.

"I have your name, but you still don't have mine. I am the Emperor, Saihitei Seishuku."(Ooh! Look! Melyn knows his actual name!!)

"What?!" She accidentally voiced what she was thinking.

"Surprised, Princess Amelia?" The Emperor smiled. "I don't blame you. Most people are surprised by my age."

"I'm so sorry!" Amelia gained control of herself and blushed in embarrassment. "I just didn't realize!" 

"I assure you, it is quite all right. It happens more than you think." The Emperor laughed. He motioned to the woman he was with. "This is Korin."

Amelia bowed to the Lady. "Hello."

"Come with me, this throne room is far too big for peace treaties." Amelia followed him with Korin. "Now, I want you to tell me about your country."

******

Tamahome reeled back in shock. He had come to stop the intruder and met a monster. This thing was alive! But it looked like it was made out of rock. It's hair appeared to be wire. Tamahome hoped to Suzaku that this thing would just leave the palace. He knew it would be a hard enemy to beat...Literally.

Tamahome jumped into a fighting position. "What are you?! What do you want?!"

The monster groaned and rubbed it's temples. He drew a sword. "Look. I really don't want to kill you."

"What are you!" This being sounded exactly like him! Nakago must have sent it.

"I'm HUMAN!" The monster screamed. "That is all you need to know."

"Than what do you want?" Tamahome felt the oni symbol flair up on his forehead.

"I can to see the Suzaku thing." The thing sighed. "I thought it would hold magic. Big dumb bird." Tamahome heard him mumble under his breath.

Tamahome growled. No one would break into a palace to see a golden statue of a god. It was ridiculous to think it held magic. Tamahome lunged at the being. He would have to take it down alone.

The thing stepped out of the attack and lightly hit Tamahome in the back of the neck and knocked the young man out cold.

"Idiot." Was the last thing Tamahome heard before he passed out.

******

Gourry looked up from his feast when he heard the kitchen door open. A small teenage girl walked in. She wore a brown dress.

"Hello!" Gourry waved with a chicken drumstick in his hand.

"Hi!" The girl walked in. "Is it ok to eat? I've been yelled at before for eating before dinner."

Gourry looked both directions. "I don't see anyone. Want to join me?" 

"Ok! I'm Miaka!"

"I'm Gourry!"

*****

Tasuki!!!!" A woman bellowed.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" Tasuki jumped around in fear as he heard feet stomping from around the corner. He found no place to hide in the small hallway.

"Tasuki!" Chichiri screamed as the bandit went to his last resort and flung himself out a window. Chichiri didn't have time to look out the window to see if his friend was all right. 

Right as he screamed his friends name a short woman with the same color hair as Tasuki's stormed down the hall way. Chichiri could see her ruby eyes flaring with hatred.

"You!" She screamed and pointed at Chichiri. "Where is Tasuki?" She grabbed his shirt and pulled their faces inches apart. "Where is that low-life!" She spat.

"Uh...I don't know, no da!" He smiled nervously. He could see this woman was Tasuki's sister. The two looked almost identical. He could also see why his friend was now terrified of the entire female population. Chichiri himself would never look at a woman the same way again. "I think he said he was going to the gardens, no da." 

The woman eyed him for a few minutes longer, than decided his story was true and stomped down the rest of the hall and made her way to the gardens. 

"Tasuki?" Chichiri whimpered once she finally left. He leaned out the window and saw Tasuki hanging on by his finger tips. The ground was a good twenty feet away.

"Help." Tasuki squeaked as he felt his grip slipping.

Chichiri pulled his friend back inside. "Was that your sister! No wonder you leapt! Next time I'm going with you, no da!"

Tasuki bolted down the hall in the opposite direction of his sister. "Run you fool! Once she finds out I'm not there your a dead man!"

Chichiri gulped and ran as well. "Wait up, no da!"

*******

I feel bad for Tasuki. *sigh* I hope he will have a nice funeral. Lina is going to kill him, I know it...well no I don't. I haven't written that far yet. Besides, I wouldn't give away the ending...*looks both ways suspiciously.* Tasuki and Lina make up and they run off together in a meadow of pretty flowers. 

Ok, I lie. I won't have them frolic. That would be wrong. I'm gonna have NAGAKO frolic! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

Disclaimer: I am broke. Don't sue me. I don't own this mindless piece of drivel. 


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia laughed as the emperor said something witty. These two, Korin and Seishuko, were very intelligent people. The princess found herself wishing her traveling companions were as smart and refined as these two.

The emperor cleared his throat as he watched the door. "It seems as if I am needed elsewhere. I will be back in a few minutes." He stood up and left.

When he was gone Amelia found herself asking Korin the one thing she was dying to know about the two. "Miss. Korin, are you the emperor's wife?"

Korin blushed a radical shade of red. "No. I'm just a friend of Hotohori-sama's." She looked away and Amelia heard her mumble under her breath. "But I wish..."

"I'm sorry! I thought you two had something!" Amelia laughed nervously. "I try not to jump to conclusions, but you two looked like a good couple."

Korin smiled. "He doesn't give me the time of day." She sighed sadly. "That and other reasons are why we aren't a couple."

"What kind of other reasons?" 

"Anatomy." Korin blurted out before she could stop herself. She blushed in embarrassment. "Forget I said that."

Amelia stared at her for a while then her eye's welled with tears. "You're not able to have children are you? And he needs an heir!"

Korin blushed a deeper shade of red. "Something like that..."

Before Amelia could pry anymore the emperor returned. He had a solemn look on his face.

"Hotohori-sama?" Korin stood.

"Kotu has kidnapped a young woman and they are holing her hostage. They say she's from our country and they will kill her and many others if we don't surrender." The emperor sighed. "I can't let our people die, but if we surrender more will be killed."

Korin bit her thumb out of habit. "What will we do?"

Amelia stood up. "If you need anyone, Seryuun is here! We will help you defeat those that are against justice! And we will prevail because good always wins over evil!" She struck a pose.

"Thank you, Princess Amelia." The emperor sweat dropped. "But we can't have your people get hurt as well."

*****

"Tasuki?" Chichiri dared not to speak over a whisper as they hid in a closet. "What happened between you and your sister, no da?"

"Firs' off, she ain't da bad one! Our eldest sister, she's pure evil!" Tasuki shuttered as he remembered his eldest sister. "Our family was broke an' she had ta go out an' get a job. When she got home at night she would hit us an' called us lazy 'cause we didn't work."

Chichiri gulped. 'His eldest sister beat him?'

Tasuki continued. "When Lina an' I were ten we found a way ta make money and not really work. Lina want an' took pictures of Luna in da bath. Then I went out an' sold them ta da local boys. We made a ton of money and paid Luna not ta beat us."

"Warped way to get money, no da."

"It was Lina's idea! We would have sold pictures of our other sisters, but they skipped town years before an' I don't know where they went."

"So Lina and you were the youngest?"

Tasuki nodded. "She's my twin. When Luna found out we were selling pictures of her I left! Lina said I was crazy an' Luna didn't know. She stayed a few more months an' finally left too. I bet Luna beat Lina down really bad an' Lina owes her a lot of money for selling those pictures.

Last I heard of her, Lina became a bandit killer."

Chichiri gulped. "A bandit killer?"

"Yah. I think she found out I was a bandit or something."

"Do you think it's safe to go out, no da?"

"Not-" Tasuki gasped and ducked as the closet door flew open. Both he and Chichiri screamed in horror and ran.

"What were they doing in the closet?" Chiriko sighed and pulled out a text book. "I swear they get weirder and weirder."

*****

Tamahome groaned as he sat up. His neck hurt as did his head. "What happened..?" He rubbed his eyes.

"I think you passed out. I cast a recovery spell on you." Tamahome looked up to see a blond woman sitting next to him. She wore a long pink dress. "I'm Fillia."

"Tamahome." He groaned again. "Did you see the monster?"

"He's right over there." Fillia snorted and pointed as a man with violet color hair.

"That's not the monster. It was made out of stone! He hit me in the back of the neck!"

"Oh!" Fillia laughed. "That is Zelgadis! He's not a monster. He's just cursed!" Fillia stood up and helped Tamahome to his feet. "By any chance, did you see a toddler around here?"

"No." Tamahome looked back to the man with violet hair. He seemed amused with the knowledge that Fillia lost her child. "I'll help you look though! He couldn't have gotten far." Tamahome also thought it best if he protected this woman from the stone monster named Zelgadis. Despite the fact she said he was 'just cursed', Tamahome didn't trust him. "Who are you?" He asked the other man.

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" The man smiled.

"That Namagomi is Xellos." Fillia snorted

*****

Hotohori sighed. "Nuriko, I'm not sure what to do." He confessed as he pulled his fellow senchi to the side. "We can't let Kuto kill innocent people, but we can't give into their requests."

"Send me and another senchi. They have to be bluffing!"

"I think they are too. They may be holing one or two people." 

"They may not be holding any at all." Nuriko pointed out. "But still, we should send someone to see if these claims are true!"

Hotohori nodded. "That would be best."

"Do we know who was taken? did they give any names?"

"Why?"

"If they took anyone we should inform the families, or see if the people Kuto claims they took are still there."

"Nuriko, there are millions of people in our country! How will we know where to begin?"

Nuriko gave his emperor sad puppy eyes. "Please tell my Hotohori-sama!"

Hotohori sighed in defeat. "They gave one name. I don't think I have ever heard such a name before. It was a young woman and her name is Sylphiel." 

"SYLPHIEL!?!" Amelia screamed and jumped out up. "That's someone I know!"

Hotohori turned back to Nuriko. "It seems Kuto abducted a young woman they thought came from our country." 

"Why would they think she was from here?"

Amelia rushed up to the two. "Sylphiel's home was destroyed a couple of years back. Last I heard she wandered around and helped people in need out. She must have heard your country was at war."

Hotohori forced a smile. "Princess, I think you should stay here for awhile. We'll send scouts out to see if they have someone. I believe they probably heard the name and are using it to force us to surrender. 

"Until we find out anything, I believe it is unsafe for you and your party to leave. We will accommodate you here. I think Korin will find you a room." He looked up at Nuriko. "And maybe help the rest of her group find rooms as well?"

"Yes, Hotohori-sama." Nuriko smiled. He turned and lead Amelia out of the room. "How many people were you traveling with? We should find them before we settle you in." He smiled at the young princess.

*****

Ooh! I think I have a plot! Hehe. I can't think of what else to write down here so I'll do a dance. *jiggs*

Disclaimer: These are not my series'. I own the story and maybe the idea, but I do not own any of the characters. They are owned by people with lots and lots of money and people worship them. I have about $20.00 and I don't think anyone worships me. 

If you do worship me I fear you and I have a restraining order against you. I know you are the one sending me the flowers and the candy and standing under my window at night screaming "Stella!" First off, my name is not 'Stella'. My name is Melyn. Secondly, Stop throwing the damn roses at me!! You are not Tuxedo Mask, so stop saying you are!!! Third, I don't like anonymous candy. My mommy told me to never take candy from strangers, and your as strange as they come. Leave me along and stalk Rhia. 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! It seems people really like this story! Melyn is very happy! ^.^

Well, I just got back from my first anime con and it was so cool! People came up to me and asked to take my picture! I got lots of pictures of the Slayers and the Suzaku seven. (I'm very happy). I bought a lot of soundtracks, one of which has Hotohori singing!

*takes deep breath and calms down* OK! Back on track. I have worked more on this story, but I don't know when I will update next, I still really don't know where I am going with this. I think I will just humiliate these people until I can think of a decent plot. I hope no one minds.*evil cackle*

Well...I watched Fushigi Yugi over the weekend and talked with A LOT of people about both Slayers and Fushigi Yugi, so I got many many ways to make these people scream in frustration by the time this is over. ^.^ On with the madness!

******

Chapter 5

******

Nuriko smiled as he and Amelia walked down the halls of Konan palace. "Miss Amelia, Do you know where you companions would be?"

"Knowing them, the kitchen is where they all will eventually meet." Amelia sighed. "Those people have the biggest appetites you will ever see."

Nuriko laughed. "I have a friend like that!" He turned a corner and the two headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Miss. Amelia, your country sounds facinating. I would love to know more about it." Nuriko smiled. "I would also like to know exactly how your companion mannaged to destroy our entire front gate."

Amelia laughed. "It's quite simple, Miss. Korin, you see, Miss. Lina used an attack called the 'fireball'. The attack does exactly what it sounds like it does." Amelia went on about all diffrent forms of magic as the two twisted and turned in the halls.

*****

Lina drooled at the sight in front of her. If she pawned that she could live comforably for the rest of her life.

"I bet I could buy a castle with it." Lina cackled as she ran a hand over it's smooth serface. "Forget my brother...I found something that repays all the damage he's done, with intrest!"

The sorceress looked both ways and found no one near her. She lifted her goal off it's stand and proceeded to carry it out of it's resting place.

"First I'll melt it down...then I'll make bands and rings and necklaces and other things out of it. I'll sell my rings off at high prices and make a bundle!" Lina cackled again.

*****

This day turned out to be much more stressful than Hotohori first imagined. These foreigners were much different than he imagined.

He really didn't expect them to be violent! 

At least Princess Amelia told him about the one that destroyed his palace before he made a rash decision. What he did not understand was why someone would teach dangerous spells to someone as violent as that woman named Lina Inverse was beyond him.

He was grateful Nuriko took the princess to her room. All he wanted right now was a relaxing bath to sort out his thoughts.

There had to be a reason this Lina did what she did. He swore he would get to the bottom this before anything else was broken. The repairs on the wall alone were phenomenal. 

Hotohori looked up in a personal ritual. It always calmed him to see the shrine of Suzaku.

He was shocked to the core at what he saw. 

A short red-headed woman with practically no breasts was trying to force the golden statue of Suzaku out the door! She pulled at Suzaku's neck swearing worse than Tasuki.

"Stop that!" Hotohori screamed out, not to sure what to do. No one dared to disgrace the shrine ever, let alone try to rip the most sacred item of the shrine out by it's neck.

The woman growled and looked over at Hotohori. "What do you want?" She huffed.

Hotohori's jaw hit the floor. This had to be the most vulgar woman alive! "I want you to put the statue of Suzaku back! Do you know the punishment for disgracing the shrine of Suzaku?!"

"Let me guess. Death?" The woman scoffed. "What are you planning on doing, Pretty-Boy? Tell the emperor. I'm so scared." She snorted and went back to yanking the statue.

"I demand to know who you are." 

"Lina Inverse, sorcery genus. And you are?"

"I am the emperor! Put Suzaku back now and I'll think about giving you a fast death." Hotohori growled. 

"Your the..." The woman pointed at him and her jaw fell. "I uh...I...damn your hot..."

Hotohori crossed his arms over his chest. "Put Suzaku back!" He yelled louder than he intended. His voice echoed off the walls and he was quite sure even the towns people could hear his yell.

*****

Nuriko and Amelia stopped walking.

"Was that the emperor?" Amelia gasped.

Nuriko gulped. "I think it was...he never yells like that..." He gasped. "Something happened!" He took off down the hall as fast as he could in a dress with Amelia close behind him.

*****

"What was that, no da!" Chichiri poked his head out of their new hiding place in the bath house. "I think Hotohori-sama was yelling!"

"If he's yellin' dat's a bad thing!" Tasuki grabbed Chichiri and pulled him back inside the towel closet. "Lina's probably over there! Why else would he yell like dat!"

Chichiri nodded. "Your right. I don't think I've ever heard him yell like that before, no da."

******

Mitsukake sighed as he heard the loud outburst. Someone upset the emperor, and he wasn't dying to find out who. He'd most likely hear it later at dinner. He knew that whoever went now would be in the line of fire and he was not much of a fighter.

Besides, right this moment he had a sleeping toddler in his arms. The child finding his parents came before the emperor's troubles (but he would never admit that to the emperor himself). 

"Val!" Mitsukake heard a frantic woman cry out. "Val! Where are you!?"

Mitsukake shifted the boy in his arms. "I think we found your mother." 

He headed off in the direction of the woman's voice and quickly found a blond woman on the brink of tears. 

"Miss." He called out to the woman in pink. "I think I found your son."

The woman gasped and ran over. "What happened?! Is he alright?! Who did this?!" She bombarded him with questions.

"Your son is alright. He just fell asleep." Mitsukake put the child in his mother's arms. "He's very sweet." The doctor smiled.

"Sweet, yes. But he is a handful." The woman laughed. "I guess boys will be boys."

Mitsukake nodded. "It was a pleasure to meet someone with that much energy. I'm Mitsukake."

"Fillia, and I bet Val has already told you his name. The other guy is Xellos."

Mitsukake looked around the hall. "What other guy?"

"Uh oh..." Fillia groaned. "Is there anywhere I can put him while I look for that namagomi."

"I could take him while you look for him." Mitsukake took back the child. "I hope everything goes well. I'll take him out to the garden. You can find us there after you find your husband."

"Thank you." Fillia called out as Mitsukake walked away and he heard her mumble under her breath. "And that namagomi will never be my husband."

*****

Woo! Another chapter done! Finished! Over with!

*sigh* School starts up again for me next Tuesday, which kinda sucks. But it's all cool. My senior year will be a breeze. ^.^ Yes, I am a slacker and I did sign up for easy credits this last year of hell.

I'm really working hard on my stories (but you can't really tell that I have. *sob sob*) and I promise to post a whole lot more when I get a chance. Who knows when that will be though.

Disclaimer: I hate repeating myself. *sighs and rubs temples* I truly don't own Slayers or Fushigi Yugi. I do, however, own the 1st and 2nd OVA of Fushigi Yugi (not the rights) and Slayers and Slayers Next (again not the rights.) The only way I will ever make money off of these anime's is if I round up all my merchandise and sell it all in one big garage sale. And, I'm sorry, that will NEVER happen. I am very attached to my lil' plushies and trading cards and CD's and video's and whatever else I have lying around.

But, offer me an enormously ridiculous price and I might consider it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lalala....I really should work on this fic more. I know I've kinda put it off, but you must remember that I am a busy girl with a life outside of the computer. Ok, my life is boring, but it does involve schoolwork and my paying job, which can be considered good reasons to live outside of the computer.

So...yeah...How are you?

*****

Chapter 6

*****

Hotohori sighed as he slipped into the hot bath (imagery for obsessed fangirls right here!! Take time out to drool...) This is what he needed in this moment in time. Something hot to relax him. After the day he was having, he needed it.

Finding that woman desecrating the shrine to Suzaku had just topped off his stressful day. He had told all the senators that he would be taking the rest of the day off. Screw the country. He needed a personal day.

He was thankful Nuriko had appeared with Princess Amelia. If those two didn't come, he would have done something he would have regretted. Pissed off Lina Inverse. From what Amelia said, that would be a very bad thing.

Hotohori leaned back and let his head rest on the cool tiles. The confrontation involving Miss Inverse had happened not ten minutes earlier. The scene played over in his mind.

*****

"Put Suzaku back!" Hotohori yelled and made the small woman jump in surprise. In fact, he was surprised at how loud he was. "If you don't put that gold statue back right now..." He growled threw clenched teeth. "I swear I will execute you--"

"Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko gasped as he and Amelia arrived on the scene. "What's going on?!"

"That woman is defaced our holy shrine." Hotohori tried to calm himself down. 

"Miss Lina!" Amelia snapped and marched up the stairs to the shrine. "What in the world are you doing?!" The sweet princess glared daggers at the stunned looking redhead. 

"I was...um...I was" The statue bandit laughed nervously. "H...how are you Amelia?"

"How am I?!" Amelia growled. "You are jeopardizing the peace treaties AGAIN!"

The redhead backed up a few steps. "I...um..."

"Your what?" Amelia put her hands on her hips. "Sorry? You should be."

"Oh come on, Amelia!" Lina laughed. "I wasn't going to do anything..."

Nuriko, the emperor and the princess glowered at the sorceress. "If I put it back, can I get off?" The redhead smiled. "I really wasn't going to do anything..."

Amelia sighed. "Miss Lina. You can be a real pain in my as--"

"Amelia!" Lina snapped. "You're a princess! Don't say such words!"

"Miss Lina..."

"I'll...um...put the bird back and...um...stay out of trouble..." Lina sighed in defeat. Sure she was more powerful than anyone here, but getting in trouble with an entire country for stealing a statue of an oversized chicken wasn't worth it.

Hotohori turned to Nuriko. "Make sure she doesn't try to take it again..." He rubbed his temples. "I'm going to take a long, long bath..." He turned and walked away from the group all the while praying that nothing else would happen for the rest of the day.

*****

"What to do, what to do what to do..." Hotohori groaned and let himself slip deeper into the hot water. 

"What to do about what, no da?"

Hotohori jumped and whipped around to see Chichiri and Tasuki in his personal bath. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hiding." Tasuki sat on the floor. "I don't think she'll come in here."

"She?"

"His sister, no da." Chichiri shuttered in remembrance of Tasuki's blood relation. "She's really scary. Have you seen her yet?"

"Lina Inverse?" Hotohori sighed as his two fellow senchi nodded. "Than yes, I have met her." He growled.

"What did she do ta ya?" Tasuki crept closer to the bath. "Did she take something or destroy something?"

"She tried to steal the statue of Suzaku."

"Figures..." Tasuki groaned and fell onto his back. "Highness? Is it alright if I jus hide out in here till she's gone?"

"If I can't hide, you can't hide."

"Damn." Chichiri and Tasuki cursed in unison.

*****

"Stealing! Miss Lina I thought you were above that!" Amelia scolded. "Really. How could you do that? It was obviously a holy shrine. Didn't you see that?"

"Yes Mother, I saw it." Lina groaned. She knew she screwed up. She didn't need Amelia to rub it in. "I'm sorry. Can I go now?"

"No!" Amelia snapped. "You're staying in this room until we leave."

"You do realize this is the kitchen, don't you?" Lina drummed her fingers on the table.

"Yes I do." Amelia snapped.

"What did Miss Lina do?" Fillia sighed as she entered the kitchen. A man with dark teal hair followed her.

"Miss Lina tried to steal a holy statue." Amelia rubbed her forehead. It appeared she was getting a headache. 

"You tried to steal the holy statue of Suzaku!" The man with teal hair yelled in shock.

"What?" Lina shrugged. "The business woman in me took over when I saw that golden statue. Do you have any idea how much money you could make off of that bird!"

Tamahome scratched his chin. "I never thought of that before...but you're right....That statue is worth a fortune!"

"See what I mean!" Lina put her arm around the guy. "If we melt that baby down..."

"We could sell it for more that it's worth now!"

Everyone groaned as the two talked about all the 'get-rich-quick' schemes they had used in the past that had worked for them.

"No no..." Lina sighed. "Haggling the price is not enough. You must use physical threats every once in a while."

Fillia sighed. It seemed her Xellos-tracking buddy would not be helping her anymore. "Miss Amelia, do you know where that namagomi went?"

"No, I haven't seen him." 

*****

"My my..." Xellos picked up a paper from the emperor's desk. "It seems a nasty war is going on..." Xellos smiled to himself as he read over the description of the other country.

This Kuto seemed to fit his tastes more than Konan did. They seemed to be in a civil war as well as a war with Konan. And the shogun of Kuto might be a good person to annoy. He might get a good meal out of that group.

Yes...the metaphorical hamster on the metaphorical wheel started to run in Xellos' mind. This might be a good trip after all...

*****

Yay! another chapter done! *Melyn passes out on the keyboard.* Goodnight, loyal readers...zzzzz

Disclaimer: I don't own it.


	7. Chapter 7

Ooh. Melyn is bad, she knows. She really must work on her stories! I really really wish I could do more, it's just I'm going through what one will call a 'writers block'. She is now trying to over come it by writing, so this chapter might be just a little bad. Please don't hold it against me...

*****

Sibling Rivalry

******

Xellos smiled his fruity smile as he waltzed into the Kotu palace. This palace had no security. The six or seven guards at the front gate were nothing. He quickly beat them. Sure there were other guards patrolling the palace, but they too were far too easy to beat.

The mysterious priest pouted. The report in Konan made this place seem like a brutal country where everybody was seven feet tall and wore the dead skins of the animals they killed. 

Now he believed this place was just a rival country.

Well, for lying to him, he would just have to destroy this place. Lying was bad, or so that freak Amelia always said. He would be doing her a favor by getting rid of the lying bastards.

"There! The intruder!" 

Xellos sighed. Oh damn. They found him. 

He shrugged it off and entered the palace with the hopes of there being more fun inside. 

Xellos wandered the halls aimlessly. He enjoyed pocketing the occasional trinket that caught his eye. Who knows, these trinkets might just fetch him a pretty penny. Either that or her could just throw them at that stupid dragon girl.

"Stop!" A group of guards surrounded Xellos. He just smiled as their leader made their way into the middle. He stopped in front of Xellos.

He was a big man...A really big man...With long blond mullet hair. Xellos resisted the urge to laugh...for a split second. Then he burst into laughter. To keep himself standing he rested his arm on the blonde's arm. After a few minutes his giggle-fit calmed down.

"Who do you think you are?" The mullet man eyed him evilly. But not as evil as Xellos could glare.

"Xellos!" He composed himself. "The mysterious priest. And you must be from the boonies, John Bob Joe Jr." He smiled wickedly and watched the guards back away. He must have hit a sore spot. "I hope you realize you are not intimidating. I'm not intimidated by slack-jaw yokels."

The blond man glared and began to glow a slight blue.

Xellos was feasting. "Tell me, do blonds really have more fun? Or are you all idiots like the jokes say."

The blond man growled. "Take him to the dungeon."

"The dungeon? Will I be beaten there?" Xellos smiled and let the guards take him away. Oh boy! A beating! What a wonderful day to be a masochist! 

******

Xellos screamed as the whip hit his back again. "Come on, Blondie! A ten-year-old could hit harder than that!"

Of course the 'ten-year-old' in question _was_ the master of hell, but that was just details. What the general didn't know would hurt Xellos.

The blond general growled again and hit Xellos even harder. "By the time I am done, you will be begging for mercy."

Xellos smirked. "I really hope you live up to your threat. I haven't had a good beating in ages." 'Those were the good old days.' Xellos thought as he felt the sharp sting of the whip against his flesh again.

"Have you broken my skin yet?" Xellos eyed his beater. "I do enjoy the sensation of being beaten, but is not worth it if you don't brake the skin...Do you have one of those whips with the metal balls at the end of them? Those are my favorite."

The blond man stopped his beating and eyed Xellos. "What are you?"

Xellos smiled widely. "Can you make these chains tighter? I can still feel my fingers."

"Gag him." The general ordered. 

"But you miss out on hearing me scream!" Xellos pouted. 

The man growled low in his throat. "Minor loss if it will keep you quiet."

Xellos pouted even more and made a sound a child would make when they found out they couldn't have desert. "I thought you might interrogate me! I mean, I did come from Konan...they are your enemies, right?"

"What do you know of Konan?"

Xellos smiled mockingly. "That would be a secret."

The general growled in anger. "Throw him in a cell. Bring him to me when he wants to talk."

The guards quickly unhooked Xellos' restraints from the ceiling and floors. 

Xellos rubbed his sore wrist. "I was really expecting more from you. From the report in Konan, you were a real threat. You are the man called Nakago, am I right?" 

Nakago glared.

"I'll take that as a yes. I was really hoping for more. I have seen short women with more bite than you." Ok, Lina was really scary, but he didn't know about her and pushing buttons were so much fun!

"Throw him with Ashitare."

"Sir..." The guard holding Xellos' upper arm paled. "Are you sure?"

"I think he's pretty sure." Xellos locked eyes with Nakago. "Or are you just trying to scare me?"

"Throw him to Ashitare." Nakago turned and walked away.

"So." Xellos looked at the two men taking him to his cell. "Who's this 'Ashitare'? Is he dangerous?"

******

Tamahome looked both ways. No Lina in sight.

He turned his attention back to the red jewel sitting on the kitchen counter. Just from looking at it he could see it would fetch a pretty penny. The knowledge of it coming from a person from a far away lands would up the price tenfold!

"Don't even think about it." Lina growled and seized the jewel away.

"I wasn't thinking anything!" Tamahome laughed nervously. From what he knew of this woman, DO NOT mess with her. Gourry made that perfectly clear when he tried to eat the last egg roll. He was now in the care of Mitsukake.

"Wasn't thinking of selling it in the market place?"

"No."

"Weren't going to give it to your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Wasn't going to go to the emperor and claim to have found it and now want a reward?"

"No." Tamahome shook his head nervously. "I was only looking."

"Mine!" Lina smiled happily and stuffed the jewel in her purse.

"You just found that!" Tamahome jumped up and made a grab for her purse.

"No!" Lina pushed the other greedy individual away. "I took it from you fair and square!"

Tamahome lunged at her and they both collapsed to the floor. The jewel managed to fall out of Lina's pocket and slide across the kitchen floor.

"Mine!" They both scrambled to their feet and made a final lunge at the sparkly. Both hands hit it at the same time and the jewel slid farther away and down a crack in the floor.

"No!" Lina cried and tried to rip the floorboards out with her bare hands. 

Tamahome ran out of the room and ran to the emperor's quarters. No one was there. He quickly grabbed the one item he was looking for and ran back to Lina. "I've got something!" He waved it over his head.

"Good thinking!" Lina pulled out her dagger as Tamahome lodged the emperors sword into the floor boards.

Greed does odd thing to people. And that is exactly what Nuriko saw as he entered the kitchen. Two greedy people, over a crack in the floor, one with a dagger sitting on the floor, the other standing with a sword. Both were saying very explicit words that would make Tasuki blush.

"What are you doing.."

Both looked up with innocent 'I-didn't-do-anything' eyes. "Lina dropped..."

"Tamahome dropped..."

Nuriko glared. "Is that the emperor's!" Nuriko put a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. "Idiot!" He hissed.

Tamahome snapped back to reality and realized how bad his crime really was. "Oops..."

Nuriko snatched the sword away. "Go to your room! And no talking to Miaka!"

"Yes Nuriko..." Tamahome hung his head and sadly walked out of his room.

"And you." Nuriko turned his attention to Lina. "One more outburst like that and no supper!"

"No!" Lina screamed as Nuriko left the kitchen to return the emperor's sword _before_ he got done with his bath. 

Lina pouted and looked back to the crack in the floor. "Well...no one is here..."

She smiled as she went back to the task of jewel digging.

*****

Xellos allowed himself to be lead to the dungeons. With a little bit of luck, that Nakago will be straining himself to find out exactly what was up with the purple haired priest. Of course, after a short amount of time, Nakago would take him up and try to force him to speak. It seemed torture was part of his character. Just having one man rotting in a cell would not get him anywhere.

Xellos hoped he would be beaten again. The blond had a good whipping arm. 

Besides, Nakago believed he had important information concerning their mortal enemy...or so he thought. Xellos actually had didily-squat. 

"My these dungeons are dark." He mused to himself. "It's also musty and cold and smells of blood. Feels like home."

The guards exchanged looks of panic. It seemed to them, their captor was a few bananas short of a bunch. 

They quickened their pace and shoved him into a particularly dark cell. 

Xellos brushed himself off. "Thanks!" He waved to the guards, just to add more confusion into their original idea of what he was.

"Now...What is here." Xellos tapped his finger against his cheek. He felt another presence in here, but he didn't home in on it. He liked surprises.

He heard some chains rattle behind him and then a low growl. 

Xellos turned and came face-to-face with a pair of very big, sharp looking teeth and a not to happy puppy.

"Oh boy..."

******

That was actually longer than I expected... Wow. I'm good! What's going to happen to Xellos? That's for me to know and you to find out! Neah Neah!

*Melyn acts like a five-year-old out on the playground* I know something you don't know! I know something you don't know!

*Chiriko and Phibrezzo both shake their heads in shame at Melyn's taunts.* "Were we ever like that?"

"No..."

*Phibrezzo smiles wickedly and hold up a shiny yellow marble* "Can I break her life orb?"

"Uh...yeah. End her misery now...."

*Both boys look over and see Melyn dancing around Nakago and she is still singing those childish taunts.*

"She is going to die slowly and painfully..."

Disclaimer: I do not own it, but if you're willing, I will take both Fushigi Yugi and Slayers off your hands. I would like them. My birthday is coming up...


	8. Chapter 8

Ok. I know I screwed up. I should have worked more on this fic, but I didn't. Can I still beg for forgiveness or am I doomed to listen to David Moo sing the classics forever? I hope I don't have to listen to that. I would rather listen to nails on chalkboard.

Any who... I have found a really cool place that will host my fanart! www.mediaminer.org Look up Melyn the Otaku under artists, that's me. I don't have much up yet, but be patient and there will be more.

I'm gonna start the chapter now before I get lynched.

*****

Chapter 8

*****

Xellos stared into the rows of pointy teeth and he not-so-happy puppy they were attached to. "Kawii!" Xellos smiled and patted the monster on the head. "He's so cute! Reminds me of my master!"

Ashitare's eyes widened in shock as the purple haired mazoku scratched him behind the ears. Soon he grew mad as the stupid man continued to call him names like 'puppy-puppy'. He growled in extreme anger.

******

Nakago looked up from his cup of sake as he heard a loud cry of pain coming from the dungeon. 

"What was _that_?" Soi looked up from the book she was reading.

Nakago smirked and sipped his drink. "It seems Ashitare has met our guest."

******

Xellos flinched in pain and patted the puppy's head as Ashitare continued to growl, this time with Xellos's arm in his mouth.

"Never have I...felt such...pain..." Xellos choked out. Tears streamed down his face. "I am _so _bringing you home with me!"

Ashitare kept his teeth clamped onto the arm and looked up at Xellos. 'This idiot _likes_ this?!?!' He thought with disgust. 'Blondie and him would really get along...' Ashitare growled even lower at the thought of his 'master'. 'If that's what he wants...'

Ashitare snarled and jumped Xellos.

******

The Seiryuu seishi, well...the sane Seiryuu seishi, not Nakago and Miboshi, looked towards the dungeon in shock. The screams of pain were sickening to the stomach. After thirty minutes of nonstop screaming all went quiet.

Nakago motioned for a guard to come. "Get that man up here, if he's still alive that is."

A few minutes later the guard returned with the purple haired annoyance. He still smiled the way he did when he entered. He looked a little ruffled, but (to the surprise of everyone) not very damaged.

"I like your puppy."

Everyone exchanged looks.

"Sir..." The guard approached Nakago. "Ashitare looks...um...beaten...what should we do?"

Xellos pouted. "I didn't beat him! He lunged at me and we...wrestled..."

"Those screams were...Ashitare's..."Soi paled.

"Leave us." Nakago ordered. Everyone didn't give it a second thought and cleared the room faster than you could say 'Fushigi Aguki.'

"Boy." Tomo huffed as the door shut behind him. "That guy is fruitier than I am."

"That says something." Soi snorted and turned her back him.

"Shut up you whore!"

"Make me you cackling clown!"

"I think I will!"

"Bring it on, Bozo!"

*****

Nakago and Xellos looked at the door as a scream of rage was heard outside then two thumps then silence. Nakago turned his attention back to what he was about to ask. "Will you help me take over the world?"

Xellos smirked. "Let me think about it...No."

Nakago shrugged. "Than you die." 

*****

Amelia hummed to herself as she walked to the bath. She heard some of the women speaking, and it seemed Nuriko was in there right his moment. Amelia really liked her. She was smart and funny and she didn't seem to take any badmouthing from anyone. 

She wanted to have more 'girl time' with someone who acted like a girl. Not that she was saying Lina wasn't feminine, it's just...Lina wasn't feminine. And whenever she and Fillia got into giggly gossip mode, Xellos would pop in. Sylphiel was a very nice girl too. It's just Sylphiel was never around. As for the last real female who roamed with the small group...she was...well...Martina was just plain psycho.

Amelia smiled as she entered. "Nuriko-chan!" It was only polite to acknowledge when one enters. Who knows how the other woman would act if Amelia walked in unannounced. 

*****

Nuriko sighed as he relaxed in the bath. The emperor had the right idea, taking a nice long soothing bath. It really relaxes you.

He stretched. It was also nice to just not think about being a girl. For the moment. It was always so hard to think of excuses to why he had to bath and change and do everything else alone. He really didn't want anyone besides the other seishi to know his little secret.

"Nuriko-chan!" He heard Amelia's peppy voice.

"Oh crap..." He hissed and ducked beneath the bubbles. A few seconds later Amelia showed up all smiles. 

"How are you?"

"Fine..." Nuriko gulped and looked around for his robe. The big violet silk stupid thing was lying next to the exit, which was exactly half the room away from his current position. "You?" Better try to play it normal. That way she doesn't suspect something and might give Nuriko a window of opportunity to make a mad dash for it.

"I'm good." Amelia smiled and got into the pool sized hot bath. "So...What's up with you and the emperor?"

Nuriko flushed many shades of crimson. It seemed his face couldn't decide on a color. "Hotohori and me?" He squeaked. "Nothing I...we're just friends!"

"Nothing!" Amelia snorted. "Yeah right! A single guy like that is not 'just friends' with a pretty girl like you! You're in denial! He so has a crush on you."

Nuriko laughed. "No he does not like me in that way! We're just friends!" Though I wish we were more than that...

"Denial! Denial!" Amelia laughed. "I've seem the way you look at him! Why don't you just tell him that! You are a lady of the court, why can't you two get together?"

You mean besides the fact he likes Miaka and oh...I don't know... I'M A MAN! "I just won't." Nuriko slipped lower into the water.

"I bet he's just shy."

Yeah, and I'm just blind to his shyness...

"I bet if you put some moves on him..."

He'll run away in terror.

"...he'll lighten up to you." Amelia moved closer. "You two would make such a cute couple!"

Nuriko edged away. "He's not shy. He's very upfront with Miaka."

"But you're not Miaka." Amelia gave him a worried look. "Are you ok? You look a little pale..."

"Just fine!" Nuriko moved farther away. "Really."

"You also look tense. Want a back rub?"

"NO!" Nuriko yelped and moved even farther away. "I'm quite sure I DON'T need a back rub."

"You are so tense though!" Amelia pouted. "It's not good to be that tense." She moved quicker than Nuriko anticipated...

*****

Tasuki and Chichiri sat on the floor of his room playing poker. "So...how long until your sister leaves?"

"She'll be here until she finds me and beats me." 

Chichiri made a face. 'Well, the sooner you find her, the less harsh the beating, right?" Actually, Chichiri was scared to death of that woman and wanted her as far away from him as possible. Sacrifices had to be made to insure the overall safety of the country so it seemed only right to throw Tasuki to the lions. Everyone would agree with him.

He was about to voice his thought as a scream of utter terror shook the walls. "What was that?!"

******

Everyone came running to the source of the screams. "Amelia!" Zelgadis was the first to arrive, sword drawn. "What happened?"

Amelia ducked behind the rock man. "I..I...I..." She stuttered. Her eyes were wide with shock and she was very pale. From the look of her, she had just gotten out of the bath. Her hair was wet and she wore a simple white robe that was too big for her.

"What happened?" Hotohori said calmly to the panicky girl.

"It was my fault." Nuriko stood in the doorway, blushing like mad. "I'm sorry!" He took a step toward Amelia.

She shrunk away.

"What did you do?" Zel growled.

"I was just taking a bath and she showed up and..." Nuriko trailed off. That was followed by a chorus of 'ooh's' coming from the Suzaku seishi.

"She's a...She's a...She's a..." Amelia pointed.

"She's a what?" Lina never looked away from poor Nuriko. "She's a traitor? A thief?"

"She's a man!" Amelia buried her face in Zelgadis' shirt. 

The Slayers backed away. "A man..." Gourry looked dumbfounded. "But he's so pretty! How can he be a man? Men aren't that pretty!"

Hotohori's eyes flared as his gaze slowly turned to the blond idiot. "What did you say?"

"Men aren't pretty."

Everyone exempt for the big lummox backed away slowly from the emperor giving an evil look that rivaled Xellos's unhappy face. "Are you saying I'm _ugly_?!"

"No. I said men aren't pretty. Boy, and people call me stupid."

Hotohori fumed and reached for his sword. Luckily (for Gourry), Tamahome and Tasuki were dumb enough to grab the emperor and hold him back. "Let me at him!" Hotohori screamed.

Gourry's eyes widened. "Lina! Why is the pretty lady do mad?"

"Stupid!" Lina hit him over the head. "That's the emperor!"

Gourry looked at her stupidly.

"The ruler...like a king...rules over everything..." Gourry still gave her the 'deer-in-headlights' look.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Zel screamed. "He's a man! A vain, egotistical, narcissistic man!"

Gourry looked back. "That pretty lady is a man..." He pointed at Nuriko, who nodded, "And that's a man..." He pointed at Hotohori. "Are you a man?" He pointed to Miaka.

Miaka's jaw dropped. "I am not a man!"

"But they're prettier than you are and they're men!"

"Gourry, shut up." 

"But-"

"Just shut up." Lina sighed. "And go back to your room. You won't be murdered there."

Gourry looked at the fuming woman and the fuming man-that-looked-like-a-woman-but-is-actually-the-emperor and quickly ran off in search of his room.

Lina sighed "Sorry about him, he's just..." Lina trailed off and her eye's narrowed. "You."

Tasuki 'meeped,' dropped his hold on the emperor and ran like there was no tomorrow. (Which in his case was very likely to happen)

"Get back here you little--!" Lina took off after him. Leaving everyone to stand there looking at one another.

"So..." Amelia broke the silence. "Nuriko, you're a man...Very interesting..."

"It is..."

*****

Fa la la! I'm ending it here! Neigh Neigh! How do you like it? Yes no? Please review! Melyn loves reviews! 


End file.
